My First Love
by eternalkuro
Summary: Jaejoong yang pernah kehilangan teman masa kecilnya, bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip 'Yunnie'nya bahkan bisa merasakan keberadaannya, sayangnya orang itu tidak mengenali Jaejoong. Tetapi Jaejoong yakin orang itu adalah 'Yunnie'nya yang sudah merebut first kissnya sebelum menghilang. YunJae/BL/Shounen-ai/Oneshoot/ga suka jangan baca/


**My First Love**

 **.**

 **YunJae**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Shounen-ai, Out of Character, School life**

 **.**

 **Note: FF ini pernah saya share di blog YunJae Fanfiction Indonesia, tapi untuk FF ini sendiri sudah saya edit ulang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Cinta pertama adalah perasaan yang akan terus bertahan di hati selamanya._**

 **\- Kim Jaejoong -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Hai, gajah cantik"_

 _"Joongie laki-laki, beruang gendut!"_

 _"Tapi kau memang cantik, gajah mata besar"_

 _"Dasar beruang gendut sipit!"_

 _"Harusnya kau memanggilku hyung, aku ini lebih tua darimu gajah cantik mata besar"_

 _"Tidak mau! Beruang gendut sipit jelek, weeek. Huaaaaa, pipi Joongie sakit. Eomma! Pipi Joongie ditarik beruang gendut"_

 _"Hahahahaha, rasakan"_

 **\- xxx -**

"Haaaah"

Sebuah desahan panjang keluar dari bibir cherry laki-laki cantik yang sedang menatap keluar jendela kelasnya, membuat seorang perempuan yang duduk di sebelahnya menatapnya heran.

"Kau kenapa, Joongie?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Kim Jaejoong atau biasa dipanggil Joongie -oleh orang-orang terdekatnya- hanya mengelengkan kepalanya, membuat sahabatnya yang bernama Go Ahra mengerutkan dahi.

Ahra lalu tersenyum jahil setelah menangkap arti gelengan kepala Jaejoong. "Memikirkan Yunnie-mu lagi?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Jaejoong terkejut, bagaimana bisa temannya bisa tahu jika dia sedang memikirkan Yunnie-nya.

"Kau itu mudah sekali ditebak, Joongie" Ahra selalu bisa menebak Jaejoong dengan tepat apa yang sedang dipikirkan Jaejoong, membuatnya terlihat seperti seseorang yang mampu membaca pikiran sahabat cantiknya itu. "Lalu bagaimana kabarnya? Apa kau pernah bertemu lagi dengannya?"

"Tidak, semenjak dia pindah ke Gwangju, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah berubah sendu.

Sudah lama sekali Jaejoong tidak bertemu dengan seseorang yang dia panggil Yunnie, terakhir mereka bertemu adalah saat usia Jaejoong enam tahun dan itu terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu, sehari sebelum Yunnie-nya pergi ke Gwangju. Hari itupun mereka lalui dengan pertengkaran seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Ahra menganggukan kepalanya paham, lalu muncul ide untuk membuat Jaejoong kembali bersemangat. "Joongie, pulang sekolah nanti temani aku ke toko buku ya, ada novel yang ingin kubeli, tenang saja nanti kutraktir ice cream"

Jaejoong mengganggukan kepalanya imut saat mendengar ice cream, membuat Ahra gemas, lalu ditariknya kedua pipi Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong meringis. Walau Jaejoong laki-laki, tapi Jaejoong memiliki wajah yang sangat imut dan manis, tidak sedikit murid perempuan di sekolah mereka iri dengan wajah Jaejoong yang memang sudah cantik dari lahir.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Setelah bel berbunyi, Ahra dan Jaejoong langsung menuju toko buku yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Selama perjalanan Ahra selalu menjahili Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya dengan sangat imut.

Sesampainya di toko buku, Ahra langsung menuju ke bagian novel, sedangkan Jaejoong memilih ke tumpukan komik yang terlihat dimatanya sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya meminta untuk dibaca.

Saat sedang asik membaca komik gratis, Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasakan sakit di dada kirinya. Nafasnya sedikit sesak dan jantungnya berdebar kencang, tanpa Jaejoong sadari komik yang sedang dibacanya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Yunnie"

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong memanggil Yunnie-nya dan tiba-tiba saja kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri tanpa disadarinya seolah mencari seseorang, hingga akhirnya tatapannya berhenti pada sesosok laki-laki yang berdiri cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Mata Jaejoong membesar saat melihat laki-laki yang memiliki wajah sangat mirip dengan Yunnie-nya.

Wajah kecil milik Yunnie-nya, mata sipit seperti rubah milik Yunnie-nya, bahkan bibir berbentuk unik milik Yunnie-nya sangat mirip dengan laki-laki yang sedang membaca buku tentang olah raga.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari kakinya melangkah menuju laki-laki yang menurutnya adalah Yunnie-nya, hingga sebuah tangan menahannya. "Kau mau kemana?"

Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat Ahra sedang memegang tangannya. "Tadi aku melihat Yunnie"

"Benarkah, dimana?" tanya Ahra yang tiba-tiba semangat mendengar Jaejoong menyebut Yunnie-nya.

"Tadi aku melihatnya di san..." Jaejoong menolehkan kepala ke arah laki-laki tadi. "...loh kok tidak ada? Tadi masih ada di sana"

Ahra mengerutkan dahi mencari laki-laki yang dimaksud Jaejoong. "Kau yakin yang kau lihat itu Yunnie-mu?"

"Mataku masih normal, Ahra. Tadi aku melihat Yunnie di sana" tunjuk Jaejoong pada tempat dimana laki-laki yang menurut Jaejoong adalah Yunnie-nya berdiri. "Aku tidak mungkin lupa wajahnya yang kecil seperti alien, mata sipitnya yang seperti rubah, dan juga..."

"Dan juga apa, Joongie?" tanya Ahra menyelidik.

"Dia sangat menyebalkan. Iya, menyebalkan. Dia menyebalkan dan selalu membullyku hehehehehehehe" Jaejoong sedikit berbohong pada Ahra, bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong mengatakan jika Yunnie-nya memiliki bentuk bibir yang unik yang sudah dengan lancangnya merebut first kiss-nya.

"Oh, aku kira apa. Ya sudah aku ke kasir dulu, setelah itu kita pulang" Ahra lalu menuju kasir untuk membayar buku yang dia beli.

"Hampir saja" Jaejoong bernafas lega Ahra percaya dengan kata-katanya.

"Joongie!"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar seseorang memangggilnya, dan ternyata itu adalah Ara yang baru saja membayar bukunya. Mereka pun berjalan pulang bersama, kebetulan arah rumah Jaejoong dan Ahra searah, hanya berbeda gang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat Ahra menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tahu tidak?" tanya Ahra tiba-tiba.

"Tidak" jawab Jaejoong spontan, membuat Ahra menatapnya dengan tatapan _'Ih, aku kan belum bilang'_

Ahra sedikit memajukan bibirnya meniru Jaejoong saat sedang ngambek, membuat Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas. "Apa?"

"Kemarin aku berkenalan dengan anak tetanggaku yang pindahan dari Gwangju, dia benar-benar tampan dan keren. Namanya Jung Yunho dan usianya satu tahun lebih tua dari kita, dan yang pasti dia belum punya pacar" ucap Ahra semangat.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi. "Tahu darimana dia belum punya pacar?"

"Perasaanku yang bilang seperti itu, dan dia sekolah di Red Heaven akademi" Ahra selalu merasa yakin dengan perasaannya yang sedikit peka.

Jaejoong berfikir sejenak. "Red Heaven akademi yang sekolah khusus laki-laki itu kan? Terus apa hubungannya?"

"Red Heaven akademi itu sekolah keren, Joongie. Banyak laki-laki tampan yang bersekolah disana" Ahra selalu semangat jika berhubungan dengan pria-pria berwajah tampan.

"Disekolah kita juga banyak yang tampan, contohnya aku" ucap Jaejoong percaya diri

"Pffffffft, muahahahahahahahaha" Ahra tertawa kencang sambil memegangi perutnya. "Ya ampun, Joongie. Apa kau tidak pernah bercermin? Kau itu cantik"

"Aku tampan!"

"Jika kau tampan kenapa kau tidak bisa lolos saat ujin masuk Red Heaven akademi? Sudah pasti karena wajahmu yang cantik seperti perempuan" Ahra terus tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang Jaejoong yakin pasti akan kram setelah dia sampai rumah.

Jaejoong memang pernah gagal masuk Red Heaven akademi, tapi bukan karena wajah cantiknya seperti yang dikatakan Ahra. Tetapi saat hari ujian, Jaejoong terkena demam akibat terlalu stres memikirkan tes ujian yang sangat sulit, hingga akhirnya Jaejoong masuk sekolah biasa dan bertemu dengan Ahra yang akhirnya menjadi sahabatnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sampai di gang yang akan menuju rumah Ahra, mereka pun berpisah. Jaejoong melanjutkan kembali menuju rumahnya yang hanya satu gang dari rumah Ahra.

Saat Jaejoong berjalan pulang, entah kenapa kakinya malah melangkah ke mini market milik Lee ahjuma, mini market yang biasa Jaejoong datangi sekedar untuk membeli ice cream kesukaannya. Seperti ada tarikan kuat pada kakinya yang membuatnya tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya kesana.

Jaejoong yang berjalan menunduk tanpa sadar menabrak seseorang yang berada di depannya.

"Aduh" erang Jaejoong saat merasakan sakit di dahinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar seseorang bertanya padanya.

"Yunnie?"

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong memanggil laki-laki yang memiliki mata seperti rubah di hadapannya dan membuat laki-laki tersebut menatapnya bingung.

"Kau Yunnie kan?" Jaejoong sangat yakin jika laki-laki di hadapannya adalah Yunnie-nya.

Laki-laki bermata sipit itu mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Sepertinya kau salah orang, namaku Yunho. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Tadi kau bertabrakan denganku"

Mata Jaejoong membesar mendengar ucapan Yunho. "Benarkah? Maafkan aku"

"Lain kali hati-hati, ya" Yunho tersenyum lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu mini market dengan ekspresi bingung karena salah mengira orang.

Beberapa saat setelah Yunho pergi, Jaejoong tersadar dari bingungnya.

"Huaaaaa, tadi dia menyebutkan namanya, tapi aku lupa!" Jaejoong berteriak frustasi. "Dan aku juga lupa traktiran ice cream yang Ahra janjikan!"

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

"Haaaaah"

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Jaejoong membuat Ahra menatap Jaejoong bingung, tidak biasanya Jaejoong terlihat tidak semangat dan kepalanya diletakan di atas meja.

"Kau kenapa, Joongie?" tanya Ahra bingung.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih" jawab Jaejoong asal.

"Kau ini, selalu saja menghela nafas. Apa ada hubungannya dengan Yunnie-mu lagi? Atau ice cream yang kemarin lupa aku belikan?" Jaejoong langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ahra. "Ternyata benar, kau mau menceritakannya padaku?"

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Siapa? Yunnie-mu?"

Jaejoong mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, dia mirip dengan Yunnie-ku tapi dia tidak mengenaliku"

Ahra mengerti perasaan Jaejoong, emosi Jaejoong pasti akan berubah-ubah jika sudah berhubungan dengan Yunnie-nya. "Sudahlah jangan bersedih, bagaimana jika nanti kita pergi ke konser TVXQ. Bukankah kau itu fanboy Uknow"

Mata Jaejoong membesar seketika, dia lupa jika hari ini TVXQ -boyband kesukaaannya- akan mengadakan konser.

"Tapi aku tidak punya tiket konser mereka" raut wajah Jaejoong berubah sedih. "Tiket mereka kan sold out sejak pertama dijual"

"Tenang saja, aku punya dua tiket untuk kita nonton bersama. Aku dapat gratis dari pamanku, jadi kita nonton konser mereka nanti malam. Lagipula aku lupa mentraktirmu kemarin, anggap saja ini sebagai pengganti ice cream yang kujanjikan kemarin"

"Benarkah?" mata Jaejoong seketika berbinar saat mendengar kata gratis.

Ahra tahu betul bagaimana cara memancing mood Jaejoong, gunakanlah hal-hal yang Jaejoong sukai, seperti ice cream dan TVXQ apalagi jika semua itu gratis, maka Jaejoong langsung kembali ceria.

"Tentu saja, tapi kau harus menjemputku"

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya imut membuat Ahra menarik kedua pipi Jaejoong hingga meringis.

"Ah~ aku tidak sabar melihat Hero oppa di stage"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi fangirl-nya Hero? Bukankah yang kau suka Uknow?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengusap kedua pipinya yang memerah dan sedikit sakit.

"Aku suka semuanya, mereka semua keren" ucap Ahra dengan mata berbinar. "Dan kau tahu, Joongie? Hero oppa itu sepertimu, cantik"

"Aku tidak cantik, aku tampan!" Jaejoong sedikit berteriak kesal karena disebut cantik dan itu membuat Ahra tertawa hingga keluar air mata.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Tepat pukul tujuh malam Jaejoong dan Ahra tiba di tempat konser TVXQ dengan segala atribut mereka, Jaejoong memakai sebuah hoodie berwarna merah dengan tulisan besar TVXQ di punggungnya, sedangkan Ahra menggunakan semua atribut yang berhubungan dengan TVXQ.

Setelah menunggu setengah jam, konser dimulai. Jaejoong dan Ahra berteriak heboh saat melihat penampilan kelima idola mereka. Hingga tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan kembali perasaan saat di toko buku.

 _Yunnie_

Jaejoong kembali merasakan kehadiran Yunnie-nya, tanpa sadar kepalanya menoleh dan melihat laki-laki yang mirip dengan Yunnie-nya berdiri cukup jauh darinya.

"Huaaaaa"

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya terdorong akibat hebohnya para fansgirl yang sedang menonton idola mereka, sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri sepertinya lupa dengan konser yang sedang berlangsung dan hanya terfokus pada Yunnie-nya.

Tapi takdir berkata lain, Jaejoong kembali kehilangan Yunnie-nya.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

"Konsernya benar-benar keren, Uknow oppa tampan sekali" Ahra masih belum bisa move on dari konser yang sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu.

"Haaah"

Jaejoong kembali menghela nafas melihat kehebohan Ahra, entah kenapa yang ada dipikirannya hanya Yunnie-nya saja, bahkan dirinya tidak menikmati konser sama sekali. Konser yang berlangsung dua jam lamanya tidak membuat Jaejoong menikmati konser tersebut, pikirannya seperti hanya dipenuhi oleh Yunnie dan Yunnie.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ahra bingung dengan tingkah aneh Jaejoong yang terlihat tidak semangat, bahkan saat konser berlangsung.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Tadi aku melihatnya lagi"

"Yunnie-mu?" tebak Ahra yang sudah pasti tepat.

Jaejoong menganggukan kepala.

"Joongie, ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" ucap Ara serius.

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kau dengan Yunnie-mu? Aku yakin lebih dari sekedar teman, bukan?" Ahra sedikit merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Jaejoong.

"Se-sebenarnya..." Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya sedikit ragu apakah harus jujur pada Ahra.

Rasa penasaran Ahra semakin besar. "Sebenarnya apa, Joongie? Katakan padaku, aku ini temanmu kan?"

Jaejoong semakin menggigit bibirnya gugup.

 _Apa aku harus jujur pada Ahra? Tapi aku takut jika nanti Ahra akan mengangapku aneh._

"Ayo katakan padaku"

"Sebenarnya..."

"Ahra!"

Ucapan Jaejoong terpotong oleh seseorang yang memanggil Ahra dari arah belakang Jaejoong.

Ahra yang merasa namanya dipanggil melihat ke arah belakang Jaejoong lalu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. "Yunho oppa!"

Jaejoong yang mendengar Ahra memanggil seseorang ikut menolehkan kepala. Seketika mata Jaejoong membesar saat melihat laki-laki yang Ahra panggil, ternyata laki-laki yang pernah bertabrakan dengannya di depan mini market Lee ahjuma. Laki-laki yang pernah Jaejoong kira adalah Yunnie-nya.

"Oppa, kau sedang apa disini? Jangan katakan kau baru saja menonton konser TVXQ" tanya Ahra pada Yunho.

"Menurutmu?" Yunho tersenyum jahil.

Ahra menatap Yunho kesal. "Kau menyebalkan, oppa. Jika tahu kau menonton juga, kita bisa berangkat bersama"

"Bukankah kau sudah bersama dengan pacarmu, tadi dia menjemputmu kan?" tanya Yunho sambil melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang fokus menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Pacarku? Joongie maksud oppa? Ih, dia sih temanku, lagipula mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan laki-laki berwajah cantik seperti dia" ucap Ahra mencoba menjahili Jaejoong lagi dengan menekan kata cantik. "Aku lebih suka dengan laki-laki tampan dan manly, seperti Uknow oppa"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku ini tampan, bukan cantik!" ucap Jaejoong sedikit kesal tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar dirinya disebut cantik oleh Ahra, sedangkan Ahra malah menjulurkan lidahnya.

Yunho merasa pernah melihat laki-laki cantik yang sedang menatap kesal pada Ara di suatu tempat.

"Bukankah kau pernah bertabrakan denganku di depan mini market dan memanggilku 'Yunnie', benarkan?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong hampir berhenti saat mendengar laki-laki yang wajahnya mirip dengan Yunnie-nya mengingat kejadian kemarin, saat dirinya bertabrakan di depan mini market Lee ahjuma.

"Oppa pernah bertemu dengan Joongie sebelumnya?" tanya Ahra penasaran, sedangkan Jajeoong ingin sekali berlari sejauh mungkin dan mengubur dirinya dalam pasir, tapi tubuhnya malah sulit untuk digerakan.

"Iya, kemarin di depan mini market dekat gang rumah. Kalau tidak salah dia juga memanggilku Yunnie, apa itu nama temanmu?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong. "Ah, kita belum berkenalan. Jung Yunho"

"Kim Jaejoong. Hmmm... Yunnie itu sebenarnya..." Jaejoong sedikit gugup saat melihat Ahra sedang tersenyum misterius, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Yunnie adalah temanku, teman masa kecilku!" ucap Jaejoong sedikit menaikan nada akibat gugup.

Ahra menatap Jaejoong dengan seringai seolah berkata _'Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Jaejoongie',_ membuat Jaejoong tercekat.

"Temanmu rupanya, aku kira..."

"Memangnya oppa mengiranya apa?" tanya Ahra semakin penasaran ada sesuatu diantara Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Ah, tidak. Hmmm, bagaimana jika kita pulang, bukankah ini sudah malam" ajak Yunho pada Ahra dan Jaejoong.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ketiganya terlibat obrolan ringan, lebih tepatnya hanya Ahra dan Yunho. Jaejoong sendiri kadang hanya menjawab seadanya jika ditanya dan lebih banyak diam memperhatikan Yunho.

"Oppa, apa kau suka dengan TVXQ? Siapa yang oppa suka?" tanya Ahra tiba-tiba.

"Iya. Aku suka Hero, karena dia cantik" ucapan Yunho diamini Ahra, memang benar jika Hero TVXQ sangat cantik, jadi tidak heran jika dia memiliki banyak fanboy, dan salah satunya Yunho.

Dan obrolan keduanya terus berlanjut, sedangkan Jaejoong malah tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

 _Aku sangat yakin jika Yunho hyung adalah Yunnie, tapi kenapa dia tidak mengingatku sama sekali. Wajahnya sangat mirip, matanya, bahkan bibirnya juga mirip. Bedanya paling hanya tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan Yunnie-ku, bahkan jauh lebih besar dari tubuhku._

Duag

"Sakit" ringis Jaejoong saat dahinya membentur tiang listrik.

Karena terlalu larut dalam lamunannya, Jaejoong tidak menyadari jika didepannya berdiri tiang listrik dengan sangat kokoh dan angkuh tidak jauh dari gang rumah Ara.

"Kau baik-baik saja" tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong sedang meringis dan memegangi dahinya.

 _Perasaan ini, kenapa sangat mirip dengan saat aku bersama Yunnie._

 _"Kau baik-baik saja, gajah centil?"_

 _"Joongie bukan gajah centil, beruang gendut. Lutut Joongie sakit, tadi Joongie jatuh dari sepeda" tunjuk Jaejoong pada sepeda miliknya._

 _"Nanti akan Yunnie ajarkan Joongie naik sepeda, sekarang kita obati luka Joongie dulu ne?" Jaejoong menganggukan kepala._

Sedikit kenangan berputar di memori Jaejoong saat Yunho menyentuh dahinya.

"Sakitnya pergi, sakitnya pergi. Terbanglah bersama angin, wusssh"

Mata Jaejoong membulat saat mendengar kata-kata Yunho, itu adalah sebuah kata-kata yang menurut Jaejoong adalah sebuah mantera penghilang sakit yang diajarkan eommanya saat dirinya masih kecil agar Jaejoong tidak menangis saat terjatuh, dan hanya Yunnie-nya yang mengetahui mantera tersebut.

 _Tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa Yunho hyung mengetahui mantera tersebut, apa itu artinya..._

"Oppa, kau sedang apa?" tanya Ahra sedikit bingung dengan kata-kata Yunho yang sedikit aneh ditelinganya.

"Hanya sebuah mantera yang diajarkan eommaku saat masih kecil dulu, agar aku tidak menagis saat terluka" ucap Yunho membuat Ahra bengong.

 _Tidak mungkin, mantera itu eommaku yang mengajarkannya._

"Kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan Yunho membuat Jaejoong kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Iya, hyung. Terima kasih" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum terhias di bibirnya.

"Benar dahimu baik-baik saja, Joongie?" Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya sudah besok kita ketemu di sekolah. Bye bye"

Ahra dan Yunho belok ke arah gang yang menuju rumah mereka, sedangkan Jaejoong melanjutkan jalannya, tapi bukannya menuju rumah, Jaejoong malah melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah taman dan duduk di salah satu ayunan.

"Yunnie"

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

 _"Joongie chagi, mainlah dengan Yunnie hyung. Eomma ada sedikit urusan dengan Jung ahjuma" tunjuk wanita cantik pada anak laki-laki yang seusia dengan putranya._

 _"Iya, eomma"_

 _Dengan langkah kecil, Jaejoong -anak laki-laki yang memiliki wajah cantik- mendekati seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat lebih manly darinya._

 _"Annyeong Yunnie hyung, Joongie imnida" ucapnya dengan senyum yang menunjukan gigi-gigi susunya yang terawat._

 _"Cantik" ucap anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Yunnie. "Eh tadi kau memanggilku hyung?"_

 _Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya imut._

 _"Seharusnya kau memanggilku oppa, anak perempuan manis tidak boleh jadi tomboy, Joongie" ucap Yunnie sok dewasa._

 _"Tapi Joongie laki-laki, beruang gendut" ucap Jaejoong kesal karena dikira perempuan._

 _"Apa kau bilang? Aku beruang gendut? Dasar gajah cantik"_

 _Itulah awal pertemuan Jaejoong dengan Yunnie-nya yang diawali saling ejek dan terus berlanjut hingga Yunnie-nya pindah ke Gwangju. Semenjak saat itu Jaejoong kehilangan teman beradu mulut yang mampu membuatnya kesal dan kalah telak, hal itu terjadi saat sebelum kepindahan Yunnie-nya ke Gwangju._

 _"Dasar beruang gendut jelek!"_

 _"Hei, aku ini lebih tua darimu, gajah centil. Seharusnya kau panggil aku hyung"_

 _"Tidak mau!"_

 _Entah apa yang menjadi penyebabnya, tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong dan Yunnie-nya terlibat keributan seperti biasa. Lalu tanpa Jaejoong duga, Yunnie-nya tiba-tiba menarik kepalanya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong._

 _"Ternyata bibir Joongie manis, seperti buah cherry"_

 _Jaejoong sendiri hanya terdiam cukup lama memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya, hingga akhirnya Yunnie-nya mencubit kedua pipi chubbynya lalu berlari pergi._

 _"Sakit..." ringis Jaejoong._

 _Keesokan harinya Yunnie-nya sudah pindah pagi-pagi sekali ke Gwangju saat Jaejoong masih tertidur pulas. Dan setelah Jaejoong cukup besar, dia baru mengetahui bahwa Yunnie-nya sudah mencuri ciuman pertamanya._

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

"Itu kan first kiss-ku, dasar Yunnie bodoh!" ucap Jaejoong kesal saat mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya dimana ciuman pertamanya dicuri tanpa dia sadari. "Dasar beruang gendut sipit jelek bodoh mesum!"

"Siapa yang beruang gendut?"

Jaejoong terkejut saat mendengar suara seseorang dari arah atas kepalanya, dan saat Jaejoong melihat ke arah sumber suara, Jaejoong melihat laki-laki bermata rubah sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Yunnie?"

"Apa?"

"Eh, bukan Yunnie ya?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. "Yunho hyung?"

"Ya?"

"Ah tidak, sedang apa hyung disini?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit bingung melihat Yunho ada di taman itu juga, karena sebelumnya dia sudah pulang bersama Ahra.

"Tidak ada, hanya tadi tiba-tiba saja kakiku melangkah dengan sendirinya kesini setelah mengantar Ahra, dan ternyata kau juga ada disini" Yunho lalu duduk di ayunan yang ada di sebelah Jaejoong. "Kau sendiri sedang apa disini sendirian?"

"Oh... itu..." Jaejoong bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Sedang memikirkan seseorang? Apa dia pacarmu?" tebak Yunho.

"Apa? Ti-tidak" ucap Jaejoong gugup.

Yunho tidak percaya dengan jawaban Jaejoong yang terdengar seperti ada yang disembunyikan. "Apa dia yang sering kau panggil Yunnie? Bisa kau ceritakan tentang dia?"

Jaejoong menganggukan kepala lalu memulai cerita. "Dia temanku saat kecil, tapi kami lebih sering bertengkar. Dia memanggilku gajah centil, jadi aku panggil saja dia beruang gendut. Tapi suatu hari dia pergi tanpa memberitahuku, dia pergi ke Gwangju dan setelah itu kami benar-benar terpisah. Semenjak hari itu aku baru menyadari jika aku sudah kehilangan orang yang berarti bagiku"

"Apa kau tidak pernah mencarinya?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana mencarinya, namanya saja aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya memangilnya Yunnie, dan sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah tahu siapa nama Yunnie yang sebenarnya"

Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong yang berubah sendu.

"Apa dahimu sudah lebih baik?" tanya Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan bermaksud agar Jaejoong sedikit ceria.

"Uummm... sepertinya mantera yang hyung ucapkan berhasil, tapi darimana hyung mengetahui tentang mantera tersebut?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Kan sudah kukatakan, eommaku yang mengajarinya saat aku kecil, memangnya kenapa?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja sangat mirip dengan mantera yang pernah eomma ajarkan padaku saat aku terjatuh dari sepeda dan hanya Yunnie yang mengetahui mantera tersebut"

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya. "Lalu apa kau sudah bisa menaiki sepeda dengan benar? Bukankah kau pernah tercebur got karena nekat menaiki sepeda padahal kau belum mahir dan membuat seluruh tubuhmu bau got, lalu saat kau pulang ke rumah, kau tidak menemukan eommamu dan kau menangis didepan pintu"

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong tersenyum mengingat kejadian lucu saat dia masih kecil. "Setelah itu Yunnie datang dan tertawa, tapi kemudian Yunnie membawaku ke rumahnya dan menyuruhku mandi, lalu aku menggunakan pakaiannya yang kebesaran di tubuhku..."

Mata Jaejoong membesar seketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Tunggu dulu. Bagaimana hyung bisa tahu? Saat kejadian itu hanya ada aku dan Yunnie" Jaejoong menatap Yunho tajam.

"Ternyata benar-benar lamban, apa aku harus menciummu dulu baru kau sadar? Tapi saat kucium dulu reaksimu juga lamban, sampai aku harus menarik pipimu hingga melar, benarkan gajah cantik?" tanya Yunho dengan nada menggoda.

Yunho lalu mendekat ke arah Jaejoong, dan tanpa peringatan lebih dulu, Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong.

"Ternyata masih tetap sama, manis seperti cherry" ucap Yunho setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

Jaejoong yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya langsung menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi reflek sudah berubah, lebih cepat daripada saat pertama" ucap Yunho dengan senyum lebar lalu duduk kembali di ayunan yang sebelumnya dia duduki.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung? Kenapa menciumku?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Apa kau tidak pernah menyadarinya, Jaejoongie? Bagaimana aku bisa tahu tentang mantera milikmu, dan juga rahasia kau pernah tercebur got, atau tentang ciuman pertamamu? Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku, gajah cantik?"

Jaejoong terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yunho. "Kau Yunnie? Yunnie-ku? Tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Yunho menyentuh kedua pipi Jaejoong yang mulai basah karena air mata Jaejoong yang mulai mengalir dari mata besarnya.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak memberitahukanmu tentang kepindahanku, itu semua terjadi sangat tiba-tiba. Kakekku meninggal dan melalui surat wasiatnya menyuruh keluargaku untuk tinggal dan mengurus rumahnya di Gwangju, termasuk usahanya. Jadi mau tidak mau kami sekeluarga harus pindah saat itu juga, bahkan eomma membawaku saat aku sedang tertidur pulas, dan saat aku terbangun aku sudah berada di Gwangju"

Yunho menghapus air mata di pipi Jaejoong.

"Tapi saat ini aku sudah kembali padamu dan ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu" Yunho menarik nafas. "Saranghae, Jaejoongie. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku"

Jaejoong merasakan seperti ada kembang api meledak di dadanya saat mendengar pernyataan Yunho. "Iya, Joongie mau jadi pacar Yunnie. Nado saranghae, Yunnie"

 _Ternyata selama ini aku tidak sia-sia menyimpan perasaan ini, Yunnie ternyata juga menyukaiku._

Jaejoong lalu memeluk tubuh tegap Yunho dan mereka berciuman kembali, tanpa mereka sadari seseorang sedang memperhatikan mereka di balik sebuah pohon besar tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Ya Tuhan, aku rasa setelah ini aku akan masuk rumah sakit akibat kekurangan darah" ucap orang yang memperhatikan YunJae yang sedang berciuman sambil sibuk memasukan tissu kedalam hidungnya yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan darah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- KELAR -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Joongie, aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu" Ahra menyodorkan ponselnya pada Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong membesar seketika saat melihat sebuah foto di ponsel Ahra.

"Ini... kau... bagaimana... bisa..." ucap Jaejoong terbata-bata.

"Bisa kau jelaskan foto ini, Joongie? Aku mengambil gambarnya semalam loh, di taman dekat rumah. Itu kau dan Yunho oppa, bukan? Apa kalian pacaran?" tanya Ahra menyelidik, lebih mirip mengintrogasi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bingung harus menjawab apa, masalahnya foto yang Ahra tunjukan adalah fotonya yang sedang berciuman dengan Yunho semalam.

"Itu... iya benar, kami berpacaran. Kami baru jadian semalam" Jaejoong menundukan kepala sambil memnggigit bibirnya.

"Apa Yunho oppa itu Yunnie-mu?" Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Ahra.

"Kyaaaaa! Ternyata feelingku benar! Akhirnya kau menemukan kembali pangeranmu, Joongie!" Ahra tiba-tiba saja menjerit kegirangan dan membuat Jaejoong hampir kena serangan jantung mendadak.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat Ahra mulai bertingkah autis.

"Tidak sia-sia aku mengikuti Yunho oppa dan hampir kehabisan darah karena mimisan" ucap Ahra sedikit ambigu dengan bertingkah autis.

Drrrt drrrt

Ponsel Jaejoong bergetar tanda ada sebuah pesan masuk.

 _'Pulang sekolah nanti aku akan menjemputmu, tunggu aku'_

Jaejoong tersenyum saat melihat pesan dari Yunho lalu membalas pesan tersebut. Jaejoong kemudian menatap Ahra yang sedang heboh sendiri.

"Pasti Ahra akan heboh jika nanti melihat Yunnie menjemputku, biarlah, tapi jika nanti dia bertingkah autis, aku akan pura-pura tidak mengenalnya" Jaejoong lalu meneruskan kegiatannya menatap ke arah luar jendela kelasnya sambil melamunkan Yunnie-nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- KELAR BENERAN -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Catatan:** FF ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman saya sendiri, tetapi dengan ending yang berbeda. Apa yang Jaejoong alami saat merasakan Yunho ada di sekitarnya (di FF ini), itu benar-benar saya alami dengan seseorang yang entah ada dimana saat ini, sisanya hanya kreasi imajinasi absurd dalam pikiran saya.

 **Arigatou gozaimasu**

 **\- KURO -**


End file.
